Heavy Assault: Anti-Vehicle
With the main duty of the Heavy Assault being to take down vehicles, you should always have an anti-vehicule loadout. This particular one is for the Vanu. Weapons As your primary, you'll want to have a gun that has a high ROF (Rate of Fire) and large magazine size. I usually use the Pulsar LSW (because it's cheap), but you should probably use the SVA-88. I chose these two guns for simple reasons: they both have a high ROF and a relatively large Magazine size. Whenever you face infantry, and you will, you want a gun that will put them down fast and can dish out a lot of damage. For this reason a high ROF is important, but not so much the actual damage of each round. I've tested this "theory" in the field and I've found that I was dying more to the infantry with the highest ROF in their class (usually SMGs, carbines, and fast-firing assault rifles). However, I'm sure you're asking, "Why not the Orion VS54? It has the highest rate of fire out of them all!" Well, I found that when engaging multiple targets I would have to reload or switch to my sidearm and, during that transition, I would die. Now I'm not talking about 2 enemies; I'm talking about 3 or 4, maybe 5, enemies (granted I didn't die outright). The Ursa and Flare VE6 are both the most powerful Vanu LMG's, but they fire incredibly slow (577 RPM being the faster of the two). Why do I mention them? Because if you're engaging infantry at a distance then they are perfect for that, but not for CQB. Now, as a sidearm I just stick with the default Beamer VS3. Its ROF is decent and I've seen that the Manticore SX40 does not actually drop a target faster. Also, I've found that the Beamer VS3 just usually gets the job done. My rocket launcher of choice is the NS Decimator simply because it does the most damage of any other rocket launchers. Granted it is a point-and-shoot launcher, so it won't be very effective against aircraft, but against ground vehicles like tanks it is superb. Weapon Attachments For weapon attachments, if you're engaging in close quarters, the laser sight is a must. It reduces hip-fire spread. Period. As a sight, I usually stick with the reflex sights (either the 1x or 2x, it doesn't really matter) since you will be engaging closer targets. If You're engaging long range targets use the foregrip since it negates side-to-side recoil. Also, as a sight, you should use one of the higher magnification sights; more specifically the 3.4x or 4x sights. If it is available for your LMG of choice equip the compensator, which reduces upward recoil. These attachments will make you a sniper's worst enemy (other than another sniper). Slots For any heavy assault loadout I would recommend the resist shield since it reduces damage taken by about half. The nanite mesh generator, I find, does not mitigate as much damage as the resist shield. For a suit slot I would recommend one of two passives: flak armor and munitions belt. Flak armor will allow you to take, roughly, an additional shot from a tank to take it down; however, the munitions belt allows you to carry more rockets just in case you need them. Either one is good, but I usually use the munitions belt because I find I need more rockets. Now, why didn't I suggest nanoweave armor? Because, while the health boost is helpful, vehicles can still melt right through it. I would, however, recommend nanoweave armor for a CQB loadout against infantry because that little bit of health makes a difference in survivability against guns. For a grenade slot the obvious choice is the anti-vehicle grenade. I've yet to unlock them, but they'll definitely be helpful to use. If the case is that you use grenades too much then the grenade bandolier suit slot is more useful. Of course,even though they are extremely expensive, C-4's are very good against tanks and landed aircraft. Category:Loadout